Hot 'N' Cold
by Graci93
Summary: She would be lying if she said she hadn’t wanted that to happen, to taste him once again, but it didn’t. It was just another worthless moment. Song-Shot to Katy Perry's Hot 'N' Cold TXG


**Hiya so this is just a one- shot or song -shot whatever you want to call if for Katy Perry's Hot 'N' Cold. I've had the song in my head all week and I thought if I don't write it soon I'll get the sick of the song and the lyrics are a too good opportunity to miss. Hope you enjoy, please review! **

**Grace xxx**

**

* * *

**"Come on Troy…it'll be fun!" Gabriella whined as her small wrists' grabbed his broad arms in attempt to pull him up from the snug leather couch.

"Gabriella, I've got better things to do than spend my time in some…wannabe karaoke bar!" Troy grumbled as his vision flicked back towards the television currently playing a Lakers' highlights' for the game earlier that evening.

"God Troy…loosen up a little, it'll be fun besides I kinda already told Chad and Sharpay we were going." Gabriella mumbled quickly as she grabbed her silver clutch from his kitchen cabinet. Quickly removing herself from the 10 metre radius around Troy.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy exclaimed before leaping up from his chair and attempting to catch her, Gabriella of course anticipating his move had already sprinted to other room. The door was around 5 meters left, however one small move to the left he would dodge, he was much faster than her and stronger. After much deliberation as to what her next move would be she opted for a quick dash to the left. She was almost at the door when she felt herself being restrained by two muscular arms around her waist.

Gabriella continued to move, causing her and Troy to topple on the floor with a thud, as she soon realized Troy was positioned on top of her. They were inches away from each other, breathing the same air, in sync, as one. Neither broke the long trial of eye contact that remained, Troy found himself leaning in, as did Gabriella. This was their moment, the climax; they were just about to touch when Gabriella's IPhone went off on the corner of the kitchen table top.

Taken both by surprise they quickly pulled apart. "That'll be Sharpay." Gabriella finished quickly; avoiding eye contact neither coming to terms with what had just happened. Gabriella's cheeks were flustered hot pink, she would be lying if she said she hadn't wanted that to happen, to taste him once again, but it didn't. It was just another worthless moment.

* * *

"Gabi, Troy you came!" Sharpay squealed in delight as she ushered them over to a small table left centre.

"Baby why don't you show them how it's done?" Chad questioned intriguingly at Sharpay.

"Because baby, they save the best…till last!" Sharpay squealed before turning her perfect manicured nails to the clear glass filled with transparent liquid. Sharpay was wearing a short pink mini dress that hung to her slim figure perfectly. She also wore a pair of black Jimmy Choo's on her freshly pedicured feet finished with her Prada tote.

"Hey any of you want a drink?" Troy questioned before receiving a handful of nods from the table and walking towards the bar located at the front of the club. Gabriella was wearing a black low cut cocktail dress accessorized with a silver clutch. Her hair was curled and hung beneath her shoulders gracefully.

"Insulting!" Sharpay snickered at the women on stage trying to hold a C sharp, the Karaoke Club was a small club on the outskirts of Albuquerque. Sharpay's father co-owned the venue and Sharpay felt the need to go there every once in a while and 'check out the competition'.

"She's not that bad, baby" Chad muttered referring to Sharpay's last insult.

"Puh-lease those shoes with that dress…insulting!" Sharpay exclaimed as she continued to judge the competitors' outfit rather than the performance itself.

"Gabi, why don't you go up there and show em' how to do it?" Chad encouraged Gabi before taking a swig of his beer that lay on the table surrounded by various bottles and glasses.

"Marvelous idea baby, Gabi get up there and show em' what you got, I'd much rather listen to you any day than…her" Sharpay shrieked in delight.

"Hang on, hang on, I really don't think that's a good idea, I mean what would I even sing?!" Gabriella began to flap about, panicking over the thought. Gabriella had confidence; don't get her wrong, though sometimes she just needed a push in the right direction.

"Gabi you're brilliant, now get up and go on that stage!" Sharpay hushed at Gabriella.

"I'll go up there in a bit when I think of a song…maybe…where is Troy?" Gabriella questioned as she began to glance around the club in search for the blue-eyed boy. Surely it didn't take that long to get a few drinks.

"Er…Gabi you might not want to look at this." Sharpay mumbled before drifting her direction towards the slim blonde girl at the back looking rather 'cosy' with Troy. Troy seemed to be whispering something into her small ear; currently being dragged down by the gold chain earrings that hung off her the lower half of her ears. The girl laughed seductively before placing her bony wrist on his broad shoulders.

As Gabriella looked over in the direction of Troy and the blonde girl upfront, her heart shattered into a million pieces. Why did he continue to do this to her, lead her on like that. She knew the past between them was not exactly straight-forward but she thought their future together was clear…obviously not.

She believed he'd changed for her, for the better. Suddenly the pang of heartbreak and jealously was quickly replaced with anger, fury, fire and the only thoughts running through her mind were revenge.

"Gabs…I'm sorry, you're better off without him anyway." Sharpay spoke with pity to Gabriella, sympathizing.

"I just wish he would make up his fucking mind and stop leading me on." Gabriella sighed as she returned her gaze towards the table facing a saddened Chad.

"Hand me that microphone!" Gabriella gritted through the outskirts of her shimmering lips. Gabriella stomped off towards the direction of the stage, armed and dangerous, she was on a mission and she would be dammed if Troy Bolton stepped an inch out of this club without him knowing that.

Her strides turned into a quick pace, gliding through the flocks of people, grinding together on the dance floor, fastly approaching the stage steps.

After requesting her song she now stood centre on the stage, all eyes on her, watching. A few minutes ago this may have seemed like a good idea, but stood here right now she was quickly turning against her own quick judgements. 'Well, here goes nothing' Gabriella muttered to herself as the beat began to flow within the club. Approved by the dancing couples who began to alter their rhythm to the fast beat; pulsating through the sound waves, bursting into the atmosphere.

"Hey this song is just dedicated to friend of mine, well someone I thought was my friend, I guess this is just how I'm feeling…hope you enjoy." Gabriella spoke timidly into the microphone to the audience as she saw the piercing blue eyes light up when her voice began to fill the room.

To say he was shocked was an understatement; his Gabriella was up on a stage, all eyes on her singing and worse than that, singing about him.

**You change your mind**

**Like a girl changes clothes**

**Yeah you, PMS**

**Like a bitch**

**I would know**

**And you always think**

**Always speak**

**Critically**

A few lines down her voice began to pick up momentum, her tone gaining strength every breath she took. She remembered the first day they met; another one of Sharpay's house parties. She was new to Albuquerque, had met Sharpay earlier in the week in Performing Arts' and discovered a small passion for it.

"_GABRIELLA" Sharpay shrieked before hugging the girl she had known for five days. "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Chad Danforth!" The tall guy smiled at her before kissing Sharpay lightly on the cheek. Sharpay had invited Gabriella to one of her hugely anticipated house parties in celebration of the Wildcats recent victory. _

"_And this is Troy Bolton, a fellow player on the basketball squad." Sharpay muttered before leading Chad off towards the bar. As they left Gabriella noticed how good-looking this guy was up close. He had muscular shoulders, a fit physique, sandy brown hair and those legendary cobalt eyes. _

"_Hey" Troy spoke huskily, his voice soft but firm. He raised his hand out towards her own, she accepted gratefully, shaking it as sparks flew throughout her body, fireworks was set off exploding with a bang. Yes this definitely was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, and maybe just something more. _

**I should know**

**That you're no good for me**

"_So, you and Troy have been gettin' pretty close recently…" Sharpay hinted before raising her eyebrows at her friend. It was true Gabriella and Troy had been getting close…pretty quickly. Gabriella had been in Albuquerque for just over six weeks her and Troy just clicked; they could be themselves in front of one another, no reputation getting in the way. _

"_I guess, we just hang out you know." Gabriella mumbled briefly. _

"_Yeah sure…" Sharpay muttered mockingly. _

"_Sharpay we're just friends okay." Gabriella emphasized before glancing around the cafeteria to find Troy, wondering if he were experiencing similar conversations about their 'relationship' with Chad. _

"_For now… Sharpay muttered ignoring Gabriella rolling her eyes. Don't look at me like that; he is so going to ask you to Hayley's Halloween Party next month, he likes you, isn't it obvious!" Sharpay squealed excitingly into her friends' ear oblivious to Gabriella's sudden quickened pace of heartbeat. _

"_You think?" Gabriella asked curiously, sure she liked Troy, she definitely felt attracted to him, but the idea of Troy Bolton himself liking a girl…like her. Gabriella's insides were burning through her skin excitedly. _

"_Du'h!" Sharpay muttered before dashing off for an urgent 'lip-gloss fix.' _

'_He likes me' _

**Cause you're hot then you're cold**

**You're yes then you're no**

**You're in and you're out**

**You're up and you're down**

**You're wrong when it's right**

**It's black and it's white**

**We fight, we break up**

**We kiss, we make up**

Gabriella's voice increased within the chorus, every word made sense, her whole relationship summed up within the space of a few lyrics. Gabriella's brown orbs clicked onto Troy's piercing blue ones; they were locked. Only a key would be able to break the contact they were now having. In some way; Gabriella felt closer to him now than she had in weeks. He was going to find out whether he liked it or not, she hurt…he needed to fix her.

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
**

**You, but you don't really wanna go, oh**

"_I told you he'd ask you!" Sharpay squealed in delight as she finish applying the final touches to Gabriella's make-up. It was Hayley's Halloween party. Sharpay had decided to go as a pink angel. A short pink halter neck dress with a halo and some fluffy wing. _

_Gabriella had decided to dress as Cat Women wearing a tight black cat suit that hung to her small curves. Finished with a pair of killer heels, her hair curled hung seductively off her shoulders. Sharpay just finished the small sexy flick to Gabriella's left eye. "Perfect" Gabriella uttered as she screwed the lid back onto her jet black liquid eyeliner. _

"_He won't be able to take his eyes of you!" Sharpay reassured Gabriella before grabbing her small white clutch from the Mahogany countertop. Troy had asked Gabriella to the Halloween Party four days prior much to Gabriella's excitement. _

_As they entered the dimly lit room, filled with students all dressed in various forms of Halloween costumes. "Guess who?" A husky voice whispered into Gabriella's ear as she felt muscular arms wrap around her skinny waist. _

"_Hmmm let me guess….Superman" Gabriella muttered jokingly as she turned around to find a stunned Troy Bolton; eyes fixated on her own. _

"_You're not wrong there!" Troy muttered in pure amusement as Gabriella began to take in what he was wearing, a blue cape, yellow belt, highlighted with a giant S in the centre of his torso. _

"_Wow…I'm good" Gabriella muttered before letting the steady beat pulsate throughout her body, the music captivating her, teasing, tormenting as she grinded against Troy. A small moan crept form the corners of his mouth before Gabriella saw Sharpay out the corner of her eye ushering her over. _

"_I'll be back in just a tick…" Gabriella whispered before running off to Sharpay as quick as possible so she could return to Troy_

"_Gabi" she heard Troy whimper as she left the room in anticipation. _

**Cause you're hot then you're cold  
**

**You're yes then you're no  
**

**You're in and you're out  
**

**You're up and you're down**

_Gabriella's heart shattered for the first time in three years, but most definitely not the last. Stood on the other side of the room, between the Halloween decorations past the spiked punch was Troy Bolton her supposed 'date' for the evening kissing with some random red head. _

_Almost as if he had heard her heart snap, Troy looked up, breaking contact form the red head he had been with for the past 7 minutes. "Gabi" Troy called as he flew between the couples dancing; leaving a stunned red head hot on her heals. _

"_It's not what it looks like, we were only kissing, it's not like I wanna go out with her or anything!" Troy growled in desperation whilst following Gabriella out towards the grounds. _

"_Wow Troy, you sure know how to make a girl feel special!" Gabriella replied bitterly before slamming the door. _

"_It's not like we're…official or anything, are we?" Troy asked in confusion at Gabriella desperate to hide the small trickle of a tear finding its way down her rosy cheeks. _

"_I thought we were going somewhere Troy, I thought…I thought I could tell you anything. You're a great friend, I thought we could have been more…you know, I thought you felt the same way. You asked me to this stupid costume party for gods' sake." Gabriella groaned before eyeing an out of place looking Ryan Evans' following a Kelsi Neilson around like a puppy. _

"_Gabriella I do like you, I want to be something mo-" Troy began in mercy, pleading, but was sharply cut off by Gabriella. _

"_But you're right Troy, we're not official, so you wouldn't mind if I go dance with Ryan over there?" Gabriella spat blatantly before grabbing Ryan Evans' by his collar and dragging him over to the dance floor. _

"_What-" Ryan howled shocked by Gabriella's actions as his found himself trailing behind Gabriella. _

"_Shhh….just follow my lead!" Gabriella taunted before grinding against Ryan, back and forth, ignoring the blue eyes further on, that had suddenly turned very dark. _

**We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
**

**The same energy now's a dead battery  
**

**Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
**

**Now you're plain boring**

Gabriella raised the sparkling pink microphone up a little, passion erupting within her voice. She remembered that party all too well, the first night Troy Bolton had succeed in breaking her heart and then she remembered the day two weeks after; the day he broke.

"_I can't take this anymore, fine you win, I was a jerk…a stupid arrogant son of a bitch. I'm sorry please, please forgive me!" Troy begged as he slung Gabriella back against the locker, he had finally caught her, the conversation that had been foreboding all week. She knew it was coming, he knew it was coming, practically everyone in the entire school who had been given the task to endure Troy all week knew it was coming. His mood had changed, his game had changed He had changed and it was all for her. _

"_Fine I forgive you." Gabriella muttered lifelessly, effortlessly, unsuccessfully as she attempted to free herself form the strong grasp Troy had on her. _

_Almost as quickly as she attempted, he pulled her back, once again securely cadging her against the cold harsh metal of the beaming red lockers'. "Say it like you mean it." Troy growled slowly, painfully. _

"_Then I would be lying." Gabriella replied bitterly, removing eye contact harshly, as she contradicted the statement she had so freely declared. Looking into his eyes and telling him she would be lying if she told him she forgave him would be a lie itself. She had forgiven him long ago, the moment his muscular form had come into contact with her own she knew she was a goner. _

"_Dammit Gabriella! Troy groaned frustrated, desperate. Look at me!" He gently placed his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I love you" and that was all it took for her fertile lips to come into contact with his own, crashing down, spiraling out of control. _

_He loved her._

**I should know  
**

**That you're not gonna change**

"_That feels…nice." Troy moaned into Gabriella's ear as she continued placing a trial of sweet kisses' on Troy's torso. _

"_There's more where that came from…upstairs." Gabriella hinted to Troy as she suddenly withdrew contact from his blissful lips. Ignoring his annoyance as her warmth was removed from his presence. _

_Gabriella and Troy had been dating a little over three months, happily. They enjoyed each other's company immensely. They were comfortable, things were hot between them. _

"_Oh no…shit, I completely forgot I promised I'd go round Chad's later for a 'guy's night'." Troy finished apologetically before briefly kissing Gabriella on the cheek. _

"_Oh" _

**Cause you're hot then you're cold  
**

**You're yes then you're no  
**

**You're in and you're out  
**

**You're up and you're down  
**

**You're wrong when it's right  
**

**It's black and it's white  
**

**We fight, we break up  
**

**We kiss, we make up**

"_Hey babe let's go out somewhere…anywhere" Gabriella moaned into Troy's chest as his eyes remained fixed on the television. Gabriella and Troy had now been dating 4 ½ months, the first few months had been great, neither keeping their hands off each other; Gabriella still couldn't. However in recent events Troy had seemed more…occupied with other things. Basketball, 'lads' nights out' and really anything other than Gabriella. _

"_No Gabriella, I wanna watch the rest of this game." Troy whined to Gabriella before turning up the volume, blocking out the last remains of her annoyed voice._

"_But we haven't been out in AGES, it's always basketball, or 'meeting up with the guys' or, television or…more basketball!" Gabriella began to scream in fury she was finally cracking. A month and ½ worth of frustrations escalating something much worse. _

"_Gabriella what are you saying." Troy howled in agony._

"_I'm saying…I'm sick of this Troy, I don't want a relationship with my boyfriend's answering phone, I don't want to have to plan when I can see you, touch you." Gabriella finished resentfully. _

"_You think I like this, Gabriella it's not my fault I'm captain of the basketball team and actually have to go training sessions every once in a while, I'm sorry I've got friends who I respect enough not to blow them off!"Troy roared in fury, angry with her accusations. _

"_Oh so you just decide to blow off your girlfriend instead!" Gabriella screeched back at Troy bitterly. _

"_I didn't hear you complaining last night." Troy arrogantly howled. Big mistake. _

"_You arrogant son of a b-" Gabriella replied bitterly, painfully. _

"_Bitch, yeah I know, we really are alike!" Troy snickered regretting every word that came out of his mouth. It was like he couldn't help himself, these foreign words were coming out non-stop. And there was nothing he could do about it._

"_I wanna break up" Gabriella replied, timidly. The four words that sent Troy's walls crashing down among him, the floor was taken beneath his feet, his world fell too pieces. _

"_Really, I hadn't realized." Troy spat before striding towards the door, opening it for Gabriella who stormed out. 'There goes the love of my life' _

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
**

**You, but you don't really wanna go, oh**

Gabriella remembered the memory all too well, It brought a tear too her eye every time. She knew she didn't mean half the stuff she said that day, and neither did he. In hindsight it was a mistake, she should of talked to him about it rationally beforehand, not demand he take her out then accuse him of not caring. But at the same time she was so mad, furious, he fucking hurt her and he would pay, he always would.

**Someone call the doctor  
**

**Got a case of a love bipolar  
**

**Stuck on a rollercoaster  
**

**Can't get off this ride**

"_Gabs…I'm so sorry." Sharpay sighed as she went made her way towards Gabriella's bed, occupied with boxes of empty chocolates, tubs of Ben and Jerry's Iced Cream and scattered tissue's. _

"_Don't be." Gabriella whispered as she dug the cold spoon deeper within the frosty cookie dough. "I guess…it just wasn't meant to be." She finished scooping the spoon of cold cream into her mouth. _

"_Gabs, trust me, no one saw this coming we all thought you were the golden couple, the two people you'd bet on staying together their whole lives. You clicked, you were…perfect." Sharpay finished as she grabbed a tissue for herself, furiously dabbing her eye that had seemed to of 'got something in' ._

"_Trust me, it's better this way. I'm not gonna lie, I miss him but I was sick of having the same conversation over and over because at the end of the day it would always be something else. Don't worry about me I'll be fine…just fine" Gabriella finished gratefully. _

**You change your mind  
**

**Like a girl changes clothes**

"_Sharpay, remind me again why I let you talk me into this?" Gabriella asked quizzically at her friend whilst her and 20 other guys' gaze remained transfixed on the short blue number Sharpay had 'talked' her into wearing. _

"_Because you've been moping around for weeks and if you carry on acting like Ben and Jerry are your best friends you're going to get fat!" Sharpay exclaimed freely. "Now listen, that guy over there, totally checking you out, so what you waiting for go and dance for gods' sake!" Sharpay finished before pushing Gabriella in the midst of the dance floor. _

_Gabriella began to let the music flow freely throughout her body, she let go for the first time in weeks, she bent low, swayed her hips, swished to heavy beat. But as quickly as It began Gabriella was pulled out of her reverie. _

"_I miss you." The husky voice bled through her ears, firm hands found themselves enclosed around her waist, protectively. Why did he have to do this now, why did he have to do this at all. _

"_I'm sorry, forgive me." His voice groaned as he led her low, as she began to grind against him, never missing a beat. _

_Gabriella could feel herself being drawn in; the heavy musky intoxicating scent began to find its way up her nostrils. Her breathing became erratic, pulse increasing rapidly, there was nothing more Gabriella wanted to do than turn around and kiss him there and then. She needed him, she loved him, she wanted him but she knew the second her lips would touch his own she would lose the remaining control she had left on her heart. "I can't." Gabriella whimpered as she forced her way out of his tight grasp, entwining between the remaining couples engrossed within each other. _

**Cause you're hot then you're cold  
**

**You're yes then you're no  
**

**You're in and you're out  
**

**You're up and you're down  
**

**You're wrong when it's right  
**

**It's black and it's white  
**

**We fight, we break up  
**

**We kiss, we make up**

Gabriella clung to the microphone desperately, as if it were her life-support. She held her voice, securing the little notes left. The audience began buzzing; enjoying the performance she was giving, if only they knew the real reason for this choice of song. Gabriella could no longer spot Troy; 'probably off fucking that cheerleader' she thought to herself over and over, the thought of him with anyone but herself only gave her strength, courage.

_It had been 2 days since that party where Gabriella and Troy had danced, talked, almost kissed. 48 cold hours; no contact, loneliness and Troy Bolton could stand it no longer, his strides turned into a light jog, running, sprinting just to be with her. His foot flew over the tree branch as he leapt up to her balcony. _

_Gabriella was sat on her bed, when she heard the sharp knock on the clear class. Reluctantly she let him in, he stood there pleading. "Troy what are you doing here?" She expressed sadly. _

"_Gabriella the other night, I meant every word I said, I need you, I miss you, I just wanna be with you, and I love you!" Troy roared passionately. He was going to get her back, he always would. _

"_Prove it." Gabriella replied harshly. _

"_Huh" Troy Bolton replied astonished. _

"_Prove it, I love you too Troy but I…I can't get hurt again, wait for me, stay faithful." Gabriella replied soothingly as her small palm made its way to his soft brown sandy hair. _

"_You mean you'll be my girlfriend again" Troy asked in hope, pleadingly. _

"_One step at a time Troy, let's start back up as friends you know, before any of the dating, the confusion let's just get back to when it was just you and me. Just be patient, I don't want to rush things this time round, if you really want this as much as I do, you'll wait for me." Gabriella finished softly. _

**You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
**

**You, but you don't really wanna go, oh**

That had been just over three weeks ago, they had been getting on great. Taking things slow, Gabriella knew they were close, well she thought they had been. Well that was before she had just seen him practically fucking that slut. She had finally cracked, she couldn't stand his constant flirting with other girls, maybe she was selfish but she couldn't change how she felt. She couldn't just be one of those girls; she wanted to be the girl.

**Cause you're hot then you're cold  
**

**You're yes then you're no  
**

**You're in and you're out  
**

**You're up and you're down**

Gabriella finished, greedily accepting the applauding from the audience. That song had brought out more emotion than first intended; she gave a small wave to Sharpay and Chad who were dancing together. She had to get some fresh air, as she began making her way towards the exit. There was a small empty pathway just beyond the fire escape, a fond make-out point for Chad and Sharpay when her Daddy 'insisted visiting'.

"Gabriella." 'Great that's all I need' she thought to herself, before continuing to storm off to the small pathway.

"Gabriella…stop" There was a hint of desperation in his voice, and by the quick pace of footsteps she could tell he was close, she would never be able to outrun him, she knew he would catch up sooner or later. Reluctantly she turned around, arms folded defensively around her small chest. 'This better be good' she thought to herself.

"I'm hot." Troy finished before realizing how what he had just said actually sounded out loud.

"God, you are unbelievable." Gabriella finished before turning around in the opposite direction, and continuing stomping off towards the pathway. 'Arrogant son of a –'.

"NO, I didn't mean it like that, I mean well, you said I was hot and then I was cold." Troy began gaining courage as words went on. "Well when I'm with you I'm definitely hot." Troy finished as Gabriella slowly stopped, words following within her ears. "You said I was up and down, well I'm always up when I'm with you." Troy finished once again as Gabriella's arms began to loosen from her chest.

"You said I was yes and no, I'm always yes for you and lastly you asked if I was in or out." Troy finished nervously, passionately he was going to get her back if it was the last thing he did. "Gabriella I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you. I've been an idiot, a stupid jerk, Gabriella I'm always in when you're concerned." Troy finished as a small nervous smile crept its way out the corners of his lips.

"I'm done messing around; I want you, only you." Troy finished, sparks shooting off throughout his body.

He didn't have time to finish his sentence before Gabriella's lips crashed against his own. They fitted together, Troy placed his broad arms around her small waist, savoring. Gabriella loosened the kiss, desperately sucking the remaining air around her, but before Gabriella had the chance Troy deepened the kiss, his tongue fighting for dominance, succeeding. Gabriella whimpered slightly as she found her back against the wall as the sensations both parties were receiving began to heighten.

Troy finally pulled back a little, an opportunity for breath, as his forehead leaned against hers' as their noses' touched tips. The look of love evident in their eyes.

"You know, when you said you were hot…you weren't kidding." Gabriella mumbled as a smile found its way beneath her lips. "You do realize that was the corniest thing' I've ever heard." Gabriella finished cheekily, smiling.

"Shut up." Troy muttered back before crashing his lips back down on her own as enough earth-shattering kiss was among them. They were catching up on weeks' worth of loss, they kissed as If their life depended on it, if these were their last moments on earth, they wouldn't disappoint. She was happy; the atmosphere was clear and at that moment Gabriella and Troy both felt that there was nothing they could not do.

Yes at that moment, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez was most definitely hot.

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, if you don't like the song it probably wasn't the best one-shot for you but anyway. I should have the next chapter of LIALLL though it will be a bit delayed because I spent my time doing this instead, but fingers crossed it will be up soon. I haven't completely wasted my time doing this though, I have also come up with a proper plan for LIALLL so I should be more organized and expect more regular updates. Plus it's half-term this week so expect a lot of updates.**

**I saw HSM3 yesterday, wow it is immense I loved all the songs and my friend was practically in tears at the end she was so happy anyway please review it always means a lot when somebody takes their time to do so. **

**Grace xxx**


End file.
